One Last Time
by Ravyn726
Summary: Now a senior in high school, Sarah is reluctant to relinquish the fairytales of her childhood. With the intention of saying goodbye, she visits the labyrinth one last time. But will the Goblin King simply let her walk out of his life again? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah wrenched her backpack higher up on her shoulder as she strode briskly towards her house. Mentally assessing her homework load, she once again gave thanks for the quickly approaching summer vacation and the infection known as senioritis that was sweeping the school, teachers included. "Welcome home." A cold voice interrupted her thoughts, and Sarah glanced up in momentary confusion. _Oh, it's only Irene. _she thought dismissively. She glanced impassively at her step-mother, whose rigid stance and frown indicated that Sarah had, once again, done something wrong. Sarah sighed heavily before meeting Irene's gaze and asking impatiently, "What's wrong?" Irene's eyes flared angrily before she snapped, "Don't you take that tone with me! You know very well what's wrong!" Sarah's blankly confused expression assured her step-mother that she hadn't a clue, and Irene sighed, defeated.

"Your father is away on business and I need you to help me straighten up the house." she spoke commandingly. "You were supposed come home immediately after school, not dawdle in town." Sarah grimaced inwardly; she had completely forgotten and had made her usual short stop at the bookstore, where her best friend, Kevin, worked. "I'm sorry," she grumbled. "I completely forgot."

"Yes, well, let's not waste any more time out here." Irene said sharply. "You've taken long enough as it is." Sarah grudgingly followed her into the hallway, where she deposited her backpack and awaited instructions. "I need you to vacuum and dust in the living room, as well as clean your own room and the kitchen." Irene's tone was firm, and Sarah knew that no amount of arguing would reduce her sentence. "Okay." she replied softly. Irene glanced in surprise at her step-daughter; she had expected an argument, or at least a complaint from the young woman in front of her. _Perhaps she's finally growing up._ Irene thought hopefully.

Sarah obediently dusted and swept the living room until it was spotless, washed the dishes and mopped the kitchen floor, ate a quick supper, and retreated to her room. By the time these chores were completed to her step-mother's satisfaction, it was already 8:00pm, and Sarah was exhausted. _All well_, she sighed inwardly._ At least my room is finally clean._ As she surveyed the newly spotless room, a small, satisfied smile crept onto her lips, but it vanished when her gaze met with the box on the floor which contained her many toys and costumes. As high school senior, Sarah had finally realized that she would have to eventually relinquish her childhood fantasies and venture into the world of adulthood. _But not yet… _Sarah sprang up from the bed where she had been lounging and strode purposefully towards her vanity, where she sat and gazed into the mirror. "Hoggle, I need you." she whispered urgently.

Within seconds, the gnarled face of her beloved companion faded into view, and Sarah couldn't help but squeal delightedly. "What's the matter, little missy?" he asked gruffly. "Oh nothing, Hoggle," Sarah spoke, her voice an arpeggio of laughter. "I simply wished to see you again." The dwarf's face brightened considerably at that, and he beamed at her through the mirror. "Well, I'm always happy ter see ye." he replied assuringly. "Great!" Sarah replied enthusiastically. "Because I've got a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, missy." Hoggle spoke at once. Smiling, Sarah continued, "I want to see the labyrinth one last time before I go away to college."

"Anything-" Hoggle began, before he was interrupted by Sarah's joyful cry, "-but that."

"Great, I knew you would-", Sarah spoke before the words sank in. "Huh? Why not?" she implored, pouting.

"Because, Sarah, it's far too dangerous." Hoggle replied seriously. "If _he_ knew you were here, there's no telling what he'd do. But I'm tellin' ye, it won't be pretty."

Sarah snorted derisively, and Hoggle's brow creased worriedly at her disrespect. "His Royal Highness can't do a thing to me, not while I'm with you and Ludo and Sir Didymus. If I could defeat him as a child and I can certainly evade him as an adult."

"Have a care, Sarah", Hoggle chastised. "Clearly you don't fully recall how powerful and cruel he can be." Sarah's confident smile faded when she realized that her friend was truly scared.

"But Hoggle, I want so much to see everyone again, and walk through the labyrinth. Besides, you know how to take me back to the beginning, so once I'm ready to go home, you can help me find the way." Sarah finished logically. She could see her friend's inhibitions slowly ebbing away.

"All right," the dwarf conceded, "but only because Jareth is away from the kingdom on business." Sarah grinned widely and would have swept her diminutive friend into her arms if he had been in the room with her and not a mere reflection. "Close yer eyes," he commanded, "and reach through the mirror. I'll help ye climb through." Sarah did as she was told, and felt the tell-tale sensation of falling from a great distance. When her feet finally touched the ground, Sarah took a few moments to steady herself and wait for the dizziness to subside before surveying their surroundings. She was at the entrance to the labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the wait! I wasn't satisfied enough with Chapter Two to post it, but now I figure, "What the hell?" This being my first attempt at full-length fanfiction, I really have no idea where I'm headed. I guess we'll find out together, eh:D

"Oh my God…" Sarah breathed. "We're here, we're really here!" Hoggle was startled to see Sarah's face alight with joy. Her gaze swept the stunning view from the dusty hill: from the bare, glittering trees and dying weeds swaying in the breeze to the massive labyrinth, snaking over and around hills and leading up to the grand stone castle. The scene was bathed in the timid light of dawn and the air itself seemed to shimmer with magic. Sarah was overwhelmed by an unexpected surge of relief, as though she had half-expected the labyrinth to crumble in her absence. After her initial, cursory inspection, Sarah quickly descended the steep, sandy hill and strode briskly along the outer wall until she reached a familiar clearing. "Hoggle!" she called excitedly to her friend, who was huffing and puffing in an effort to catch up. "Hoggle, this is where we first met!"

The dwarf finally reached the clearing and braced himself on his knees, breathing heavily. "Aye." he agreed between gasps, nodding. His gnarled face colored slightly when he recalled the compromising circumstance in which Sarah had discovered him, namely, relieving himself in the small fountain. Sarah seemed to be recollecting the same incident, because she was grinning slyly at him.

"Well, I think we've seen enough. Best get you home." Hoggle said quickly, but Sarah shook her head firmly. "You said I could walk through the labyrinth." she reminded him, and the dwarf grudgingly nodded. "Alright then, let's get this over with." With a wave of his hand the large, ivy-covered doors slowly opened, and Sarah squealed with anticipation. As soon as the opening was large enough, she slipped through the gate and strode quickly and confidently through the passage, avoiding withered tree roots and branches.

"Sarah," Hoggle called once he'd passed the threshold. "Sarah, there's somethin' I want to ask ye." Sarah turned to meet her friend's gaze and impatiently demanded, "What?" Hoggle glanced at his feet before beginning weakly. "I'm glad you wanted to visit me, I really am. It's just that…" He sighed and decided to simply tell her what was on his mind. "Why did ye want to return to the labyrinth? What was is it ye wanted to see so badly?"

Sarah frowned at the question, but her expression softened when realized her friend was just concerned about her. "Everything, Hoggle." she replied simply. "I want to see everything." Hoggle's countenance still bore the same confused expression, so she decided to explain more fully. "Hoggle, I spent my entire childhood daydreaming. I read nothing but fantasy books and had no interests outside of acting. I didn't really even have any friends." She smiled sadly and gazed into the distance, as though watching her memories come alive. "I was frightened when my wish became a reality, but on more than one level, I was thrilled. I certainly didn't want my brother to be in any danger, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy playing the part of the brave and selfless heroine."

Hoggle nodded mutely, he thought he understood where she was coming from. "My adventure in the labyrinth will always be one of my most treasured memories, because of the places I saw, the friends I made-"

"And the villain you defeated." a cold voice interrupted. Sarah gasped and turned slowly, desperately hoping that her ears had deceived her. They had not. Leaning indolently against the decaying brick wall was the Goblin King, arms crossed and face grim. "Yer majesty!" Hoggle cried, quickly sinking into a deep bow. "But I thought ye were away on business."

"I was, Higgle," Jareth replied without taking his eyes off Sarah. "Unfortunately for you, the matters of state I was attending to were resolved faster than anticipated."

Sarah was well aware that she was gaping at the imposing figure before her, but she simply couldn't bring herself to close her mouth or avert her gaze. She couldn't seem to speak coherently, either. "I… We… That is…" Sarah stammered, desperately seeking an explanation that wouldn't result in a one-way, all expenses paid trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Don't bother, Sarah." The Goblin King drawled. "I know exactly why you're here."

"You see we were… What?" Sarah glanced up in confusion.

"It's obvious." Jareth replied, his expression now detached and bored. "You wanted to see the labyrinth again."

Sarah nodded dumbly, taken aback by the accuracy of his statement. _How did he know? _She shook her head when the obvious explanation surfaced. _Duh! He was probably listening in on the whole conversation. He _can_ transform into an owl, after all._

"Um, yeah." she admitted sheepishly, suddenly finding her shoes much more interesting than the Goblin King. "I, uh, thought that you'd be gone."

"Oh?" he asked nonchalantly. "I don't believe you 'thought' at all. If you had taken but a moment to consider the matter, surely you would have acted differently." He glanced pointedly at her before smirking. "Unless, of course, you are merely a simpleton, with no ability to consider the consequences of her actions. Come to think of it, I find that possibility much more likely."

Sarah bristled at the insult, and she felt her face growing hot with embarrassment. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" She snapped, glaring at Jareth. "We'll just be leaving now." With that she turned her heel on a surprised Goblin King and gestured to Hoggle. "Come on, Hoggle. I guess you get your way. I'm out of here."

Jareth sighed before calling out to the girl who was angrily stomping away from him. "Wait, Sarah. You may see the labyrinth. You have my permission." Sarah halted in her path to the entrance. She turned and studied the king skeptically. "You may even spend the night at the castle if you wish." he finished.

Sarah and Hoggle both gawked at Jareth as though he had sprouted a second head. "I _can_?" she asked disbelievingly. He nodded soberly, and began to reply before he was interrupted. "Uh, thanks!" she beamed. Her grin was soon replaced by a scowl, however, when something occurred to her. "Why?" she demanded. It was his turn to look confused. "Why, what?" Jareth inquired. Sarah sighed impatiently before continuing. "Why would you let me explore your kingdom and stay in your home? We were—_are_—enemies, right?"

Jareth shook his head with a sigh and met her gaze steadily. "That was three years ago, Sarah. I harbor no ill will towards you now."

"You don't?!" Sarah eyed her host suspiciously, scrutinizing his pale visage for any signs of dishonesty.

"No." he replied, clearly irritated by Sarah's disbelief. "I don't. I would, however, appreciate it if you would stop questioning everything I tell you." He stifled her indignant reply with a condescending look before continuing. "You were unwilling to abandon your baby brother and I was unable to return him to you. You displayed tremendous courage and tenacity during your trek through my labyrinth, traits which I admire. You were a worthy opponent, Sarah, but in the end you were victorious. I cannot hate you for that."

Sarah quietly contemplated all that he had said. After a few moments, she met his mismatched gaze, frowning slightly. "'Unable'… You mean you didn't have a choice?"

Jareth nodded, but Hoggle answered her question. "His Majesty is required ter take the children who have been wished away from the Aboveground. It's a part o' his duties as King of the Underground and Lord of the Labyrinth."

Jareth scoffed at her startled expression. "Did you think that I took children for my own amusement?" he asked derisively. "I didn't know…" Sarah replied softly, her head lowered so that she could avoid his gaze. "Yes," Jareth mused quietly. "I'm afraid there is quite a lot that you don't know..." He shook his head in response to Sarah's questioning look, and abruptly turned his back upon the pair. "Well, as much as I like catching up with old enemies, I do have a kingdom to run." he tossed over his shoulder. "If you'll excuse me…" And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

Sarah coughed as the wind blew the smog directly into her face, and studied the spot were Jareth had been standing only seconds ago. She glanced in bewilderment at her friend, who merely shrugged. _That certainly could have gone worse._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** It's been ages, yes? Sorry, but I kind of lost my motivation there for a while. But it appears to be back now!

For Sarah the afternoon passed in a whirl of laughter and memory. Elated at the chance to relive her adventure without a time-frame or the threat of losing her beloved brother to the Goblin King, she happily explored every inch of the labyrinth with Hoggle as her less-than-willing guide. For his part, the dwarf was still anxious and fearful of Jareth's wrath. He had easily sensed that there was something lurking just below the surface of the king's nonchalant facade, and he would be willing to bet a trip to the Bog that it was nothing good.

Somehow, Hoggle found that he was unable to express his doubts to his cheerful companion. The pair sat at the edge of the Firey's forest, gazing at the castle beyond the Goblin City which shone in the late afternoon sun. Sarah, perched upon a rock with her arms resting on her folded legs, gave a small sigh of contentment and smiled. Without taking her eyes away from the scenery, she turned to speak to her diminutive companion. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Hoggle shook his head mutely. He had to admit it, it certainly was a sight. Although not afflicted with a poetic soul, even Hoggle could appreciate the beauty of an Underground sunset. "It certainly is, missy. And a sign, I think, that we oughta get going if we want ter reach the castle 'fore nightfall."

Unwillingly, Sarah nodded and rose, taking time to stretch her tired and aching muscles. "I suppose you're right, Hoggle. We still have a long way to go." Stifling a yawn, she seized her friend's hand and prepared to resume their journey. Sarah had barely taken a step when she stilled, sensing a presence behind her.

She was about to ask Hoggle if he had heard anything when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That won't be necessary," Jareth said softly. Sarah and Hoggle turned to find the Goblin King standing uncharacteristically tall and rigid. Sarah very nearly shivered when she noticed the frosty look in his eyes.

"What... won't be necessary?" Sarah stammered. For the first time since she had set foot in the labyrinth, Sarah was truly scared. No matter how difficult matters had become during her last visit, Sarah had always managed to cling to a single-minded conviction that she was the heroine of the piece; only she could solve the labyrinth and defeat its ruler. But now she wasn't so sure. Jareth was no longer her opponent, but he sure scared the hell out of her.

It was the cold and lifeless expression on his face which did it. Unnervingly quiet, Jareth appeared to watch her with a mixture of cold fury and bitterness. Something was dreadfully wrong, of that Sarah was sure.

"I said it won't be necessary for you to walk to the castle," Jareth said softly, interrupting her thoughts. "I will be happy to transport you and your..._friend_…to my castle." Jareth spat the word as though it were a swear. He watched passionlessly as Sarah struggled visibly with his offer. It was clear that she didn't trust him, but much preferred his magic to an hour's worth of walking.

"Alright," Sarah said, nodding slowly. "We'd appreciate that."

_Oh, an effort at politeness. My, how we've grown._ Jareth barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her attempt at civility. Instead, he extended a hand to the girl, wordlessly commanding her to take it. Taken aback by his harsh expression, Sarah nevertheless slipped her small hand into his gloved one and closed her eyes as the sensation of being whisked away overtook her.


End file.
